This invention relates to an inspection device for high-speed prints.
In producing prints by a high-speed printing machine which runs often as fast as 150 meters per minute, faulty prints of several hundred meters break out in a few minute if a shear or omission in printing is not corrected at once. However, it is nearly impossible to find out with the unaided eye such faulty prints as they move too fast.
This invention is, therefore, to provide an inspection device for high-speed prints of a repeated identical pattern with a predetermined distance therebetween, by which device one can accurately and readily inspect each moving print as if it stopped momentarily, whereby a faulty print is checked at once when it breaks out, and steps for preventing the production of succeeding faulty prints can quickly be taken without producing a run of them.
A device made in accordance with this invention is described hereunder more in detail with reference to the accompanying drawing.